


Memories

by Funybird207



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funybird207/pseuds/Funybird207
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were childhood best friends, when all of a sudden Kageyama had to leave town with his divorced mom. Hinata, being a child, doesn’t think of it and just goes on, forgetting Kageyama in the process. Hinata goes to Karasuno and unexpectedly meets Kageyama, but has no recollection of his childhood friend. Seeing this, Kageyama goes into a furious rage. Hinata, having no idea what has happened, just goes on with life. Kageyama wants to make Hinata remember, so Hinata goes through these series of childhood memories in order to remember Kageyama.





	1. Childhood Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is badly written-rushed. I am sincerely sorry. The idea is good but as I said before, It is badly written.

I walked down the aisle to the stage. I was graduating middle school, becoming a high schooler! I can not wait!! As we said our speeches to the crowd, I felt panicky. What was highschool like? Who am I going to fit in with? Koji and Izumi aren’t going to Karasuno High. Hopefully they have a volleyball club. What am I kidding, of course they have one, I’ve watched all their matches. I hope I get in! 

 It was my turn to say my speech, so I walked up the the stairs to the stage and skipped to the podium. Taking my speech from my coat, I said 

  “This has been a good year together and our Sensei’s have taught us well and prepared us for highschool. We will strive to achive our goals and we learned lots. I want to thank my Sensei’s for all the work they have done. I also want to thank my friends who stuck by my side even though they didn’t want to half the time. I hope everyone has a great year and I hope to meet everyone again!”

  After I said my speech, there was a round of applause from the crowd. The speeches went on for another hour and then the ceremony was over. I walked over to my mother and she hugged me.

  “That was beautiful Shouyou.” My mother smiled at me. 

Natsu ran over and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and pulled her up to me.

  “Let's go home”, my mother said.

 When we got home, I say a moving van in front of the house right next to mine. I got out of the car and walked over to the house and asked the lady “who is moving in here?” 

  “The Kageyama’s and how are you, Shouyou?”, the lady asked me. 

My mother came out and gave the lady a hug. 

  “How have you been Hatsue?”, my mother asked.

  “I’ve been good, Maho. What about you?” Hatsue asked.

  “Same old same old” 

 I went back in the house because it seems that conversation would go on for some time. I grabbed my volleyball bag and ran out the door. 

  “Wait, Shouyou!” My mother yelled to me. 

  “Yes mom?” 

  “Here, have this.” She handed me a picture. 

  “What is this?” I asked curiously.

  “Just look at it, Shouyou.” She shook her head at me.

 I turned it over to look at it. It was a picture of me as a child with another child. This child was black-haired and had a bright smile. He looked familiar. 

  “Mom, who is this?” I asked her.

  “That is Tobio. He was your childhood friend.” 

  “Wha...who?” 

  “Tobio Kageyama. You used to call him Kageyama-san.” 

“Kageyama-san?” I was stunned. I didn’t remember a “Kageyama-san”. I kinda blocked out my childhood. It was a hard time for me. My father lost his job, and my mother was a stay-at-home mom. When my father lost his job, we had a lot of debts and we had to give up our house. I remember it so vividly because I would always ask my mother where we were going, why would we never going back to our house. We moved to the house I lived in now and my father has a stable job again. There were children on the block I could play with and have fun. It was a good neighborhood. Then everyone started to grow up and so did I. My childhood was a rough patch in my life, but I got through it and now I have a little sister! Life is going good for me right now. 

 

  “Well i’m going to go practice with Kenma. I’ll be be back in time for dinner. “ I said walking away. 

  “Okay. Tell Kenma he can have dinner with us also.” my mother said. 

  “Okay bye mom!” I yelled. 

When I reached the park, Kenma was already there, playing on his PSP. 

  “Hey Kenma” I said gently so I wouldn’t scare him. 

  “Hey Shouyou.”

  “My mother said you can stay for dinner, so if you want?” I was leaving the choice up to him, since he might have to go home with Kuroo. 

  “Yea I would. Thanks.”

  “Don’t thank me, thank my mother. Are you ready to play?” 

  “Yes. Just let me finish this level.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice was good. Kenma’s setting was always on point, while my spiking...yea. We walked to my house and I saw the house right next to mine all lit up for Christmas, even though it's still a month away. I saw Hatsue Kageyama through the window. But I also saw a teenager, my age talking to her. ‘Who is that?” I thought to myself. I brushed off the thought and walked through my front door. 

“Shouyou, Kenma, get washed up. Dinner is almost ready.” 

  “Okay.” we said at the same time. 

My mother brought our dishes to the table.

  “How was your practice?” she asked.

  “Good. Shouyou got a lot of good spikes” Kenma said, stuffing his mouth.

  “Well, Kenma was the one with his always good setting skills!” I told my mother.

  “I’m pretty sure you both did well.” she smiled at us. 

After collecting our dishes, I yelled to my mother, “I’ll be taking Kenma home now”

  “Okay” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked Kenma home, Kuroo was waiting in the front door. 

  “Thanks for bringing Kenma home, Shouyou.” Kuroo said warmly. 

  “Your welcome Tetsurou. I’ll be going now. See you.” I said walking away. I took my time walking home, not wanting to talk to my mother. I thought about that picture my mother gave me. Me as a child, with another kid. His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. I wonder. Did that child mean something to me? I didn’t know. 

I walked to my front door and grabbed the doorknob, then stopped. I looked through the window and saw the dark-haired teenager in my living room. What was he doing here? My mother came into the living room and set down a glass. I decided against going through the front door and went to the back door. I silently opened the door and crept in. I made sure to go around the places that make sounds and walked into my room. I sighed. 

I started to take off my clothes, as in to get ready for bed. As I took off my pants, I heard my door open. Thinking it was just my mother I said “ Mom, I know. I should’ve came and said hello, but I am too tired. So please, just let me go to sleep.” 

I didn’t hear a response, so I turned around 

My calculations went terribly wrong. It wasn’t my mother. It was the teenager that was sitting in my living room. I quickly put on my pants and said “What do you need?” 

He didn’t answer. Instead he pulled me into a hug. A very tight one, I may add. 

  “Who are you?” I asked him

  “Kageyama Tobio”


	2. Childhood friends

 Flashback  ~~~~

“Kageyama-san~!!”, Hinata yelled happily

“Hinata-kun!!”, Kageyama yelled back. 

Since Kageyama and Hinata lived right next door, they saw each other a lot. Then resulting in them being friends-best friends. Hinata marched right over to Kageyama’s house. Kageyama bounded down the steps of his house, as Hinata stopped to look over at Kageyama. 

“Kageyama-san? How come you look so sad?” Hinata asked in a hushed whisper. 

“Because I’m going to Tokyo tomorrow with my mum and she told my dad we are never coming back here!” Kageyama said in a small voice. 

“Oh your mum probably didn’t mean that!” Hinata said with a smile.

“But she sounded really angry and was yelling at my dad!” Kageyama said

“Oh so that’s why you came over yesterday and spent the night here!” Hinata said excitedly. 

“Yea, but I have to go now. I’ll see you later Hinata!” Kageyama said.

“Okay bye Kageyama-san~!!” Kageyama hugs Hinata before he leaves, hugging him real tight. 

“Are you alright, Kageyama-san?” Hinata whispers.

“Yea I’m alright.” (He is obviously not alright!) 

  Kageyama lets go of Hinata and rushes over to his mum. 

“Bye, Hinata-kun!!” 

  Kageyama never returned later that night, or any night. Hinata asked his mum but she replied with “Oh he’ll be back!” Hinata never spoke about Kageyama again. He soon forgot Kageyama. As Kageyama never forgot Hinata, waiting until he finally can go back to Yukigaoka.

 


	3. Kageyama-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this chapter-badly written  
> Very Short-Sorry\  
> I don't know what's wrong with the chapter. It wasn't cooperating with me.

Kageyama...Tobio  
Kageyama Tobio?  
I’ve heard of that name before, somewhere deep inside me. I’ve heard it. I recall…  
Flashback  
“Hinata-Kun? What’s wrong?” I remember that voice, but where is it from? I looked at him. He was just a blob. I gasped. I remember this memory. I have seen this in my dreams sometimes. But there was always a person, not just a blob. I tried to remember this person’s face, but no luck.  
“Nothing, but I figured out something. Want to hear it?” another voice answered. I looked over and saw myself-my child self- smiling and nodding to the blob.  
“My mother told me this but our names together are Hisho!” the blob replied.  
“And Hisho means??” I- my child self asked.  
“It means to soar or flight. You two are gonna soar together!” my mother called out as she was walking toward me and the blob.  
“But mommie humans can’t fly. Kenma-chan told me!” My child self cried out.  
“Yes but since people don’t have wings, we look for ways to fly.” Yasufumi said walking past us.  
“YasuFumi-Kun!! What are you here for?” the blob asked.  
“It’s a secret.” He winked at my mother.  
“Wahh. That's not fair. I want to know!!” My child self wailed.  
“Okay. I’ll give you a hint. I’m here to have a meal with you guys.” he told us.  
“REALLY? Why?” the blob asked.  
I remember what happens. I get burned when eating hot pot, then when my mother comes to help me, she gets burned too. I gasped. I DID NOT want to see that again. I tried clearing my head, but that didn’t help. I didn’t know what to do. I needed help.  
“Hey how bout we go inside and eat. I have the pot heating up.” my mother said to us.  
No No No. I didn’t want it. I turned away. They all walked inside. I listened closely and then heard a sizzle. With a scream right after. Then hurried feet. Another sizzle. I teared up instantly. Then I heard the one thing I was looking for:  
“Kageyama-san. I need help.”  
My vision blurred for a little bit, then cleared. I saw him. There was no longer a blob, but instead a person. A black-haired child looked like the person in my room.  
“Kageyama-san”


End file.
